Terel
Terel Aranien is a character created by Kimojuno. Physical Appearance Body Terel has pale scan, which is odd considering he is an Elf, but it is a family trait that has been passed down from generation to generation. Although being quite old, he manages to keep in good shape by working out. Personality Terel is a type A personality but, at the same time, manages to keep his cool in most situations. Nevertheless, he is calculating to the letter and makes sure to always have a plan for every possible and conceivable outcome. With that said, he may, at times, miss small details while looking at the bigger picture. Biography Fourth Age Early Years Terel was born in Prifddinas. His father was a member of the Elven Council and a well known member of the Ithell clan. The Ithell clan are known to be Crystal chanters, with most Crystal chanters coming from this clan. Terel (Sr.) was no exception and was the most famous of his clan at the time. It was his hope that his son would take his place. Sure enough, little Terel exceeded the expectations of his father. Terel (Jr.) would become an accomplished Wizard, Scholar, Crystal chanter, and an above average ranger. Although his melee was average, it could have used more work. Nevertheless, Terel would find that the study of history and lore was his true passion and, unfortunately for him, his downfall. Terel's father recommended him to the clan as his successor on the Elven Council. This was unanimously approved but Terel would never see this happen. Pre-Banishment The year was 1879 in the fourth age and Terel had been studying history and the lore of the land. It had come to his attention that there existed undeniable proof that Seren was not a god, and in fact she was not even immortal. Moreover, upon tracking down this proof, he discovered the mention of Gods that pre-dated even Guthix. He spent two more years researching this and finally came to the conclusion that his research was undeniable. He, as a good Elven citizen, approached his father and mother with this who warned him strongly not to tell anyone because he could not be correct. Terel, being strong willed, insisted he was correct but, for the most part, remained publicly silent. The year was now 1881 in the fourth age and Terel's theories were starting to make very small pools in Elven civilization. Nonetheless, Terel did his best to remain publicly silent. Three years later, in the year 1884, Terel had no more choice. The Elven council ordered him to appear before them. Although his father had tried to prevent it, word had spread enough that it had become a threat to the Elven civilization. After speaking to the Elven council, and subsequently being ordered to never speak of it again, along with being ordered to publicly recant his theories. Terel could not do it and refused to do so. The council was stumped but, for now, did nothing. At this point, Terel could hold back no longer. From the end of 1884 to the early part of 1888, Terel spoke in public about the facts that he discovered. At this point, he no longer referred to them as theories but rather as facts that had to be discussed. Banishment Terel recognized that speaking out would dramatically change his civilization, but he equally recognized that a civilization that does fails to change will cease to exist. With this in mind, he spoke for nearly four years. At the start of the year of 1888, Terel was placed in house arrest. On his birthday (April 26), of the same year, Terel was given a mock trail and placed in prison. It was the hope of the Elven Council, and specifically his father, that this would teach him a lesson. Unfortunately, the Elven people demanded a fair trial and proper justice. The Elven council responded by bringing Terel before the civilization. He was found guilty of being a heretic. His sentence was to be forever banished and to be pronounced an Exile. After he was exiled, people slowly began to forget about him, and those that followed him publicly recanted in order to avoid the same fate. Slowly but surely things moved on because, even to an Elf, other things take priority. Such an event would take place in the form of a Civil War during the Fourth Age that, luckily, Terel would not be there for. Gnomes and Ardougne After being banished, Terel eventually made his way to The Gnome Stronghold where he lived for twelve years. During this time, he studied under them and learned their ways. He found them to be wise and worthy allies. Nevertheless, Terel decided to move on south toward Ardougne. During these travels, Terel met a wonderful woman who he would eventually marry. Terel would buy a house on the outskirts of Ardougne and study with the Kandarin Wizards of Ardougne while he courted Suzanne. Family Life Terel and Suzanne courted for three years before Terel asked her father, Thaddeus Graham, for permission to marry her. Mr. Graham approved of the marriage. A year later Terel and Suzanne had their wedding. Within their first year of being married, Terel and Suzanne had male twins. They were named Thaddeus and Graham, respectfully. A year after that, Terel and Suzanne had another set of twins, this time female. Their names were Suzanne and Iellwen. Finally, they figured four children were enough. Nonetheless, three years later Suzanne gave birth to another son. They named him Terel. Life was good for the family. They had a nice farm where they raised animals, practiced magic and range, and most of all loved one another. They would have sixty wonderful years together until Suzanne, Terel's wife, died peacefully in her sleep. The Great Battle Like most Kandarins living in Ardougne in 1967 of the fourth age, Suzanne's family volunteered to fight in the battle with the Zamorakians living in an outpost Northwest of the town. Terel and his oldest boys volunteered as well. For two years, the three of them served in the battle until 1969 when General Khazard 'died'. This would be the first time Terel saw a Mahjarrat. Sensing the great power coming from the being, Terel recommended to his commanding officer that they retreat. He would not listen. Terel and his sons, being volunteers without pay, gave proper notice and then left. Terel and his two sons would make it back a day before Suzanne died. Yanille The year was now 1970 of the fourth age, a full year after Suzanne died, and Terel's children had families and lives of their own. Although Terel had previously heard of Yanille, he had not had a chance to visit it. He decided that now would be a good time to move there. He wrote a letter to the head Wizard and requested entry. He was accepted. He left the farm in the care of his head, and most trusted, servant Barel. Upon arriving in Yanille, Terel trained under the Wizards in the Guild. He remained there for sixty years, during which time he became a teacher. Fifth Age Year 1 to Year 30 In year one of the Fifth age, Terel, like most Wizards of the time, were studying the Rune Essence mine in the North. Since the teleport spell had yet to be perfected, Terel had to travel the dangerous paths between the North, Ardougne, and Yanille in order to test the rune essence and report progress to his superiors. During year seven of the Fifth age, Terel assisted the Carnillean family in fighting back the evil influences in Ardougne. At some point during his sixty years in Yanille, Terel sold the family farm land, north of Ardougne, to the Carnillean family. During year nine of the Fifth age, the Mage Training Arena was constructed and Terel received an invitation to teach there. Nonetheless, Terel declined and remained in Yanille until year 30 of the Fifth age. Years 30 through 41 The humans during this time were becoming more aggressive toward other races. Terel had decided to leave Yanille and spend time with the Dwarves underground. Nothing is known about this time of his life, as Terel refuses to speak of it. Years 42 through 62 Word reaches Terel of a barbarian attack on Northern Kandarin and Asgarnia. He resurfaces from his expedition underground and helps defend the two Kingdoms in The Runecrafting Crusades. Terel does not speak fondly of this time because, as he puts it, "Many good people, on both sides, died." Years 63 - 70 After the war, Terel migrates toward Asgarnia. During these seven years, he studied at the First Wizard Tower along with visiting the rest of Asgarnia and the desert lands. Years 70 - 100 After the burning of the original Wizard's Tower by Zamorakian mages, Terel studies with the Lunar Clan who, although 'barbarians', wish to trade magical knowledge with him. Years 101 - 110 Terel and a group of explorers actively studies the Wilderness and the Frozen lands to the North, but can not get too far North before having to turn back. Years 111 - 119 Terel is kidnapped by a group of human blood tithers and forced into slavery. He is sold from one Vampyre master to another. Eventually Terel is shipped to Asgarnia, to a small town, and barely manages to escape from his weakened Master. Years 119 - 140 Terel lives in Falador. He meets Raena Alo, a human Wizard and Citizen of Falador. They are married within a year and remain in Falador during that time. After being together for 21 years, she shows signs of having a rare and progressive disease. Unfortunately, by the time they became aware of it, not even magical powers could effectively reverse the damage. Later that year, she died. They had no children. Years 140 - 150 Terel, tired of his life in Falador, and missing his wife, heads to a nearby Drudic encampment. He studies with them for ten years. Years 150 - 154 Terel is invited to the Varrock Museum to give a guest lecture in the year 150. He stays in Varrock to give historical input on things and recount his life. Year 154 Terel's first biography is finished. A book is kept in the Varrock Castle Library. Few to no books are sold or requested. Later that year, Necromancer's attack Varrock. Terel helps defend the city but is wounded. Year 155 Terel spends the year resting due to the battle. He has time to rethink some of his views on magic. He comes to terms with realizing that he has treated magic too carefully and must study it further and with more intensity then he had ever done before; else, he would end up wounded again or, perhaps, in a grave. Years 155 - 168 Terel studies and travels in secret. Year 169 Falador Terel returns to Falador and takes up residence there. He observes the surroundings and realizes it to be a much harsher place then the Falador he remembered. The White Knights Terel assists Richard Grosvenor, Marshall of the White Knights, in a bar fight. He requests permission to assist them as a healer. Richard Grosvenor accepts the offer. The Elven Lands One of Terel's closest friends, Faelin, took Terel to the Elven lands. This is the first time that Terel found out about the Civil War, as very little to no information about Tirannwn escaped the Elven lands. Terel also discovered that both his parents were publicly executed but deemed heroes by the other clans. He also managed to visit their tombstones that marked their sorrow for banishing him. He found great peace and comfort in knowing this and it has kept him sane ever since. The Arcane Academy of Magic After some time with The White Knights, Terel notices the constant misuse of magic, by the younger generations, decides, with a heavy heart, to leave Falador and the White Knights in order to begin a magic school. The Arcane Academy of Magic, formally the Arcane School of Magic, was founded by Terel. It existed in the skies and was kept afloat and constantly in motion by powerful Magicks. Each teacher had a classroom magically designed to fit their personality. The classrooms and dormitories were connected to each other by magical portals. The school was merged with the Order of Magicks but, unfortunately, the Academy ultimately failed due to the return of Samarodion, the GrandMaster of The Order, who called for a returning to the old ways and an independent Order of Magicks. Terel ultimately bowed out and closed The Academy of Magic. Before it closed down, Terel had established a council of the following people: * Terel Aranien * Faelin Aranien * (( St0neGolem )) * Aranitus Aren * Kavik Ulva * Louis Pyron * Mack Pyron Crandor After the fall of the Academy, Terel voluntarily disappeared. Although harboring remorse and feelings of abandonment, due to nearly all his students and teachers, including the council members, leaving for the new Order of Magicks, Terel eventually found peace though silent mediation and prayer. The Aren Arcane Institute While on Crandor, Terel is approached by Ataneq Aren, Chris Aren, and Aranitus ArenaboutjoiningtheAren Arcane Institute but after observing them for awhile, including observing a meeting between the Aren's and the Crown of Kandarin about the Ryder-Aren war, Terel ultimately discovered that he could not align himself with the Arens as they currently stand; nonetheless, he still considers Aranitus a close and personal friend. Faelin Aranien Terel's dearest friend, Faelin, was bonded into the family by Terel, after constantly proving himself as being loyal and trustworthy. It was and is not something that either Terel or Faelin take lightly and after extensive thought, prayer, and meditation Terel initiated Faelin into the Aranien family. The Mages Institute After receiving word of an institute being established on Lunar Island, Terel decided to write Magus Concendo about joining. Terel was accepted as a Wizard in The Mages Institute. He is currently working there in order to increase the knowledge of novice mages and raise them to the levels of Wizard and, perhaps, beyond levels even he has perceived as possible. His greatest dream is to train an apprentice to take new heights - to rise above anything he has, personally, done and anything he could ever do. It is in this spirit that he joined this Institute. Varrock Although previously having visited Varrock, Terel recently decided to apply for citizenship with the new Queenship. Terel was accepted as a full citizen of Varrock. Although he has been seen traveling around Varrock, he has yet to completely move there. Trivia * Terel is a family name that is passed down from each second generation. It is given to the eldest son of that generation. Terel, father of this Terel, broke that tradition by naming his son Terel. * The Aranien family, especially those with pure Aranien blood, tend to have more pale, fair, skin. * The real life meaning of Terel is, 'One who is powerful' and comes from the German language. * Terel has ten brothers and sisters. Faelin (bonded in) is the only one who has been mentioned in roleplay. * During this real life year (2012), Terel found out that he is no longer banished from the Elven lands. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Good Category:Warrior